The present invention relates generally to a painting apparatus. More particularly, it pertains to a multiple compartment painting tray for holding and metering paint for use with roller devices.
Home decor often involves the tedious application of moldings, wallpaper, borders, and the like. Decorating a home with wall paper can become rather expensive since many rolls are required, and each roll of wall paper typically costs twenty to one hundred dollars. Furthermore, hanging the paper requires skill, patience, and time. Often, homeowners lack sufficient skill to properly hang wallpaper, or lack the time or patience to properly hang the wall paper. As a result, homeowners hire professionals to hang the wallpaper, increasing the cost to wallpaper a home. A further drawback of wall paper is that it is difficult to remove from wall surfaces when redecorating, particularly when the wallpaper is improperly hung. Yet another drawback of wall paper is that a homeowner must rely on the availability of patterns and colors, and hope that one is available which matches the style and color desired. Decorating with paint, therefore, has become an economical alternative to wall paper.
In part due to the reasons discussed above, painting a room has become a popular way to decorate a room. Some individuals previously considered painting as a boring option. However, now the increased availability of new colors in combination with many different methods of application can create a look quite similar to that of expensive wallpaper.
Paint is available in a wide variety of colors. Many stores also offer mixing services, where the store employee mixes a color based on a sample which you provide. Even with these variety of colors, a person applying the paint is limited to using only one color. Alternatively, a person may apply multiple layers, creating a look containing many colors. However, this is a very time consuming approach since typically the initial layer of paint must be dry before the next layer can be applied. Alternatively, the person applying paint can utilize several different paint pans. However, having multiple pans of paint out available for use creates other disadvantages. First, significant floor space is occupied by the multiple paint pans. The person may inadvertently step into the pan and spill excess paint on shoes, clothing, and even the floor. Second, the paint in a pan not used as frequently as the others may acquire a skin on the top surface due to a drying effect. This results in impurities which remain in the pan, and eventually contaminate the roller when the paint is applied to a wall.
One approach to providing multiple colors of paint is taught in xe2x80x9cA Guide to Color and Decorating with Paint,xe2x80x9d published by Benjamin Moore and Co. of Toronto, Canada. A standard paint tray is provided, and a method for containing multiple colors is described. A piece of cardboard is inserted in the tray while the paint is being poured in, and the cardboard is then removed. However, this approach has several disadvantages. The paint colors may mix due to an uneven resting surface, or from agitation from the roller itself. The mixed colors create uneven results on the painted surface. Controlling the cardboard while simultaneously pouring paint is difficult. Further, the cardboard is full of paint when it is removed and is therefore an additional mess for a painter to deal with. Once the cardboard is removed, and the paint mixes due to an uneven resting surface or the pan is inadvertently kicked, the mistake of mixing the paint is irrevocable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a paint apparatus for accommodating a plurality of colors of paint. What is further needed is a way to ensure a paint application device is properly loaded.
A paint apparatus is provided for containing and dispensing paint. The paint apparatus is for use with a painting application device including rollers on which the paint is distributed. The paint apparatus has exterior walls which are defined in part by a lower surface, forming an open box. Two dividers are disposed within the box and extend from a first portion of the paint apparatus to a second portion. In another embodiment, the two dividers extend from opposing exterior walls and meet in a generally central portion of the paint apparatus. The dividers, in conjunction with the lower surface and the exterior walls, define a plurality of trays for paint. In one embodiment, three trays are provided. In another embodiment, four trays are provided.
The lower surface of the paint apparatus is disposed at an angle, such as 5 degrees. The lower surface is angled from the first portion and extends down toward a paint reservoir, located proximate to an exterior wall of the paint apparatus. The angle permits the excess paint to be directed toward the reservoir during use. One embodiment provides the first portion in generally a central location of the paint apparatus.
In one embodiment, the paint apparatus has a paint unloading section and a paint distribution section integrally formed with the lower surface. The paint unloading section includes a plurality of channels having a wave-like shape. The channels extend from the first portion of the paint apparatus, and permit excess paint to be disposed therein. The paint distribution section includes a series of projections, which are angled with respect to the dividers. The projections facilitate preparing the paint application device with an even distribution of paint.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a metering device. In one embodiment, the metering device includes two paint metering grids. The grids are disposed within the paint reservoir, and allow the paint to wick up the grids. The grids are provided with rectangularity or circularly shaped apertures for facilitating the wicking action. A painter fills the paint reservoir with paint to a position just below a top surface of the paint metering grids. Then, when the painter rolls a paint application device across the top surface, the device is appropriately loaded with paint. In another embodiment, the metering device comprises a metering mesh which is secured to a top surface of an exterior wall. The mesh flexes as a paint application device is rolled thereover. The excess paint is removed from the application device and drains back to the paint reservoir.
The paint apparatus as described above may be provided as part of a kit which would also include the paint metering grids. The kit also includes instructional materials, practice paper, a painting device, such as a roller with a variety of cover designs, for applying paint to a surface. The roller may include a printing roller, a shortened roller, or a bifurcated roller.
The paint apparatus provides a simple way to supply a plurality of paint colors, without risk of mixing the paint colors. The apparatus prevents waste of the paint used, and offers more flexibility to interior designers at low cost. Advantageously, the paint apparatus also prevents a painter from over or under loading the paint application device.